User talk:Redneckfalloutboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futuregames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Redneckfalloutboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- President Niko (Talk) 03:04, July 9, 2010 Hello friend! There IS internet where i am! Of course i will help out! (: Sparky 13:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am currently Re-Vamping the whole of this Wiki. Its kinda messy but, i will get there. I am currently trying to get rid of all the red uncatagorized links that roam all of the articles on the pages, so i am also trying to look up more info for the pages. Also, some of these pages are in dire need of creating. So i guess this is where the Vaults admins get all their edits from! Sparky 15:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Im almost trying to become an admin, only if its ok with Mr. President. Once i finish m Re- Vamp, im gonna ask and see if he will let me on the Administrators team! O: Hope you have a nice trip Red! Sparky 15:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey red! Im an ADMIN!! I can finally finish my Re-Vamp! It will take a while but you can help by creating new pages! Go to Some more new games to see what you can create! [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] 22:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry red, some new games has been deleted so now go to New Games. Sparky (Radio) 02:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey red! Why go on holiday at such times! me and sparky have been working overtime here sorting this thing out. coming along smooth now, oh yeah cant wait to you get back as yeah there is only me and sparky on here! IDave Ja Vu talk 05:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Red, your back! Do you see all these hardcore changes me (and Dave) have done to this wiki, do you like it? Sparky (Radio) 00:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the radio (Talk) Sparky (Radio) 01:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah, im tired. Its 2:11 in the morn here in Scotlan............ kesbv gelbve oops, fell asleep on keyboard. Ok, im on my Assassins Creed wiki now, gettin up edits, but i will com on this wiki 2 morrow. Sparky (Radio) 01:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you're back! IDave Ja VuTalk 03:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) about the games for when they get old I'm forming an idea for that. we really don't want to delete articles as for the more we have the more popular we will be on search engines, and stand a larger chance to get on to the wiki spotlight IDave Ja VuTalk 03:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) sparkz got his around 150 edits, i got mine around 850, go for over a 1000? besides it's not about edits, it's about who can be trusted. :also my answer wasn't very clear about the old games situation, but i will be taking the issue up with sparkz next time were both on. i will inform you when we decide, that way you can help out and get some edits. IDave Ja VuTalk 04:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) its the best way to gain trust, that and activeness to the wiki! IDave Ja VuTalk 04:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) is there any chance you could create any articles? we need like 5 more and we can submit to wiki's spot light. I'll list pages that you can create if you want (if you don't want to leave them and I'll get on them when I've slept) *Silent Hill 8 ---->info for it here *Dragon Age II ----->info *Mario Sports Mix ----->info also mark this a stub and anymore you can think of, :thanksIDave Ja VuTalk 06:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) great job, thanks for the help, i'll finish off for you now g'nite IDave Ja VuTalk 07:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) apart from creating new game articles no not yet. i was only asleep for an hour or so :O i will be knackered after IDave Ja VuTalk 08:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :still need somthing to do? IDave Ja VuTalk 08:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hey hey as far as I know you........................... have been the only one puting up trailers so far so request is yes. yes Yes sir it does you are a new admin.! Hoorah, good 4 U Red! Just dont protect my talk page (lol) Sparky (Radio) 16:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) it was nice work embedding all those videos IDave Ja VuTalk 17:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) cool, i just got adminship and B'crat at R.U.S.E. wiki its nice there a lot of helpers did it up IDave Ja VuTalk 18:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah i'm gonna get my dinner then go to bed so i'll be off for a while too IDave Ja VuTalk 18:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Its ok, just go to the bottom of the page, and click on the Add Category button, then type in New Games. Sparky (Radio) 22:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) time now is 11:13am, and I'm glad we got another person making pages although we are running out of sources for games, i'll check that site you gave me IDave Ja VuTalk 10:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) about released games i forgot to run it by sparkz, anyway considering your an admin, we will do it. but now i remember why i didn't run it by him never mind I'll get back to you when wiki staff get back to me IDave Ja VuTalk 13:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) so yeah I've started now, but no where near finished i will have to get back to, you don't know how to categorize yet do you? well either way i will back on as soon as i can IDave Ja VuTalk 14:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) you haven't got the categorizing right huh? what are you trying to do IDave Ja VuTalk 19:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry did you read the post ''Dr. F'' left on my page? well what he basically said is that he's done it for you, don't add the game to the category, but add the categories to the games make sense? so what you saw me and Dr. R do is add the categories to EA Sports MMA not to the the category page its self... the wiki's magic and will do the hard work for us... in fact that's why we got rid of the old design. any how bed time for me its 03:35 in the morning, although my signature seems to be a hour behind? America in daylight saving? IDave Ja VuTalk 02:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes please protect I will protectit dont worry. re:imageshhhh - what ever is that thing? lol, where did it come from? so i can try to find a larger version. ty for image(s). 21:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i was only adding categories, so the don't get lost i haven't actually told anyone have i, when creating a page always add the categories "All" "New Games" and the whatever console its being released on :any how i'm going now tired, once again i up earl hours in morning, cyah l8r pal IDave Ja VuTalk 03:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks then Matt of the wastes do you like what i did with the mainpage? i put 'did you know' and rearranged the pictures so it says welcome to FUTURE GAMES. Matt of the wastes I'll help you add videos and pictures for games coming you. Matt of the wastes yes Hey Hey where you goin to? hope you dont mind, just adding this sysop tag template for your talk page. IDave Ja VuTalk 02:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) your right that inst good news, then I'll guess it's cyah until then IDave Ja VuTalk 18:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry.... Im very sorry about your parents. I hope you return some day. This wiki is not producing much, so i will always be over at the vault if you want to contact me, friend. Or leave me a message here, after all, it is OUR own wiki. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Are you back? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Welcome back Ok, cool Red, nice to see you back. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. No, no. Its cool. Im waiting until a few weeks to Re-Vamp. Or maybe christmas. You can just relax at the vault or anywhere, see you in two weeks! :) CYA Red! [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. still kicking i still post here. from time to time. the wikia gaming team is pretty much on top of things. the only exception i know of is sanctum. i have teams of greeters and clean up crew at borderlands that i was thinking of tasking with a run through here to keep up appearances. the wiki can still fulfill a purpose, though what that will be is uncertain. 03:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm back yes, still busy but I get some time. I was meant to be doing some work here but to be honest, i think its for a lost cause. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC)